


three in the morning

by summerdayghost



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Coital, Pre-Canon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: If he didn’t like it, he didn’t have to watch.





	three in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt thirty-seven, morning, of the 100 fandoms challenge.

There were a lot of superstitions about three in the morning. Klaus had heard plenty of people tell him nothing good ever happened after two (although that likely had more to do with last call than anything else considering the sort Klaus usually interacted with). Some even said that three was the time when the devil was at the height of his powers.

Klaus didn’t know anything about any devil, other than the one that raised him, but he knew more than anyone would ever want to about spirits. He could confirm that there was at least something off about that time. All the ghosts were more zealous to communicate for some reason.

(Three in the morning was the absolute worst of that night in the mausoleum. If the ghosts were capable of affecting anything in the corporeal realm they might have killed him for real during that hour rather than just spiritually.

Of course this was a thing Klaus did his best not to acknowledge. A man could only stand to throw up over the same thing so many times.)

It had been years since his mind had been open to the spirits, well years since his mind had been open to most spirits, but three still wasn’t right. It was always colder than it ought to have been.

This was especially true tonight in this hourly motel room. The broken window that would never be fixed and the now vacant part of the bed his companion, a term that seemed way too familiar for what this really was but every other fitting term was even more familiar, had previously occupied were probably some of what was to blame. Ben was the rest of it.

Ben was sitting on the floor in front of the nightstand, “Was that really worth it?”

Klaus rolled his eyes as he struggled with the buttons of his shirt. Ben was always like this after he exchanged sex for drugs. If he didn’t like it, he didn’t have to watch. God knew Klaus would love it if Ben never saw him in these positions. Or at all if only because that would mean he was truly rid of the ghosts.

He had tried everything to make Ben go away. Everything short of dying himself. Even that probably wouldn’t work. Ben would still be by his side, although in a much more preferable manner. Klaus hoped he wouldn’t find ghosts so haunting when he was one himself. That would suck.

Things would be better if Ben were still alive. Klaus thought about that a lot. He should not have, but how was he supposed to stop himself. Things would be entirely different as well of course. They wouldn’t be the Hargreeves if they didn’t fall apart, but it might have been less explosive. Ben always was the calm of their group.

Odds were that he’d see Ben just as often as he saw any of his other siblings, but he could practically see Ben laying next to him anyway. Except not in this motel bed that was probably covered in desecrated evidence. No, they would be in a soft and comfortable bed in their own nice apartment. He wasn’t sure why his heart insisted on such a trashy tabloid idea. He would probably be sober in that timeline and the pure nightmare of it all was enough to induce nausea.

Halfway buttoned would have to be good enough, “You know it.”

This wasn’t a lie. The sex was above average and he got everything he wanted from the guy afterwards. He’d done worse for less. He’d done worse for less and Ben had personally witnessed it every time.

The hoodie obscured Ben’s face. It had been around this time when Ben died. Klaus would wonder how he remembered that if he had ever managed to forget. It seemed like he just lived his life waiting for the next three in the morning.

He wasn’t going to let himself feel too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If there was anything I didn’t tag that you think I should have please let me know. Thank you for reading.


End file.
